Rotary mowers may have one or more cutter blades mounted to generally vertical shafts, with the cutter blades positioned under a mower deck. Rear discharge/rear collection mower decks may utilize the “cut and throw” approach in which the blades throw cut grass clippings into a discharge and collection chute which may be connected to a rear mounted collection container or hopper.
Grass discharge and collection chutes on rear discharge/rear collection mower decks tend to plug up with grass clippings, especially while cutting heavy, thick or wet grass. Additionally, grass clippings that are too small, and/or have insufficient mass, tend to accumulate in the chute instead of being propelled through the chute into a collection container. A cleanout mechanism for a grass discharge and collection chute is needed that will prevent or reduce clogging the chute with grass clippings during use.
To lift heavy grass clippings, and avoid or reduce clogging, blowers or fans may be mounted on the mower deck or in the grass discharge and collection chute. However, supplemental air handling devices have disadvantages including power requirements, noise, and cost. As a result, it often is preferable to discharge grass clippings from the mower deck to a collection container using only air pressure provided by the cutting blades and surfaces under the deck.
Rear discharge/rear collection mowers most often build up clippings at the base of the mower and chute where the clippings are channeled toward the collection hopper. The build-up may continue until the mower is unable to successfully discharge or collect the grass clippings. The operator then must remove the collection hopper and manually clean grass clippings out of the chute and mower sub-chute. Build-up typically cannot be removed without manually scraping the chute surfaces. This requires stopping the mower and/or removing the chute. As a result, productive mowing time is reduced.
A cleanout mechanism is needed for a rear discharge/rear collection mower that does not require stopping the mower and/or removing the chute. A cleanout mechanism is needed that does not require manually scraping the chute surfaces. A cleanout mechanism is needed for a grass discharge and collection chute that maximizes productive mowing time.